


Nessun bisogno

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non ha bisogno di John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessun bisogno

Non ha bisogno di John.   
Non ne ha avuto bisogno per tre anni, perché dovrebbe cominciare adesso? Avrebbe potuto aspettarlo - _lui_ lo avrebbe fatto – ma no, John non è mai stato capace di trattenere gli istinti innati dell’uomo (vorrebbe poterla porre in modo peggiore, ma no, perché ammettere a se stesso che John non ha mai provato un interesse che andasse oltre l’ammirazione e l’amicizia nei suoi confronti? Perché ammettere di aver negato per tempo che a John non è mai interessato un coinvolgimento sentimentale? Ridicolo, a pensarci adesso). John non è mai stato capace di incanalare le proprie emozioni in un caso, in un cadavere mutilato, in _lui_. No, John ha sempre dovuto dar la caccia a un contenitore di sentimenti, a una donna che lo facesse sentire più importante di come faceva lui.  
E adesso John se ne andrà con Mary, e Sherlock non riesce ad accettarlo.  
Al diavolo.


End file.
